


Hiding Away

by xbleeple



Series: Asking for Eternity [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen has a simple request of Nikola before he goes into hiding.





	Hiding Away

**Author's Note:**

> For ElectricRogue.
> 
> Prompt - Don’t tell me not to worry, because I’m going to do that anyway

“Don’t tell me not to worry,” Helen whispers as she straightens Nikola’s tie before looking him in the eye, “because I’m going to do that anyway.”

“It won’t be that long,” He assures her, “Until things calm down.”

“Maybe you’ve not noticed, but things are never calm around you,” She points out.

“Very true, but where’s the fun in that?” Nikola smiles, “Give me thirty years, I’ll keep my head. And then we can start that family we talked about when we were in Vienna, hmm?”

“Not a day more,” Helen warns, pressing her lips to his, “I love you.”


End file.
